


midnight snacks

by alexdxnvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, it's been a weekend we could all do with some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 04:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9418946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexdxnvers/pseuds/alexdxnvers
Summary: An alien-caused fire breaks out in the middle of National City’s busiest shopping district, and so a dinner date gets cancelled when Alex has to go out with the rest of the DEO to battle the green flames, evacuate civilians, nab the suspect.Maggie watches the whole thing (well, most of it: there aren’t enough news outlets willing to let their cameramen get that close to the strange flames) unfold on the news, as nervous as she always is when Alex is in the field, and even more so because she’s not out there to keep an eye out for her, and doesn’t really breathe properly until she watches Supergirl haul the aliens responsible into the back of a van.





	

An alien-caused fire breaks out in the middle of National City’s busiest shopping district, and so a dinner date gets cancelled when Alex has to go out with the rest of the DEO to battle the green flames, evacuate civilians, nab the suspect.

Maggie watches the whole thing (well, most of it: there aren’t enough news outlets willing to let their cameramen get that close to the strange flames) unfold on the news, as nervous as she always is when Alex is in the field, and even more so because she’s not out there to keep an eye out for her, and doesn’t really breathe properly until she watches Supergirl haul the aliens responsible into the back of a van.

 It’s late when Alex finally does get home to her apartment, but Maggie, wonderful woman that she is, is still up, waiting. She glances up from her book as Alex closes the front door and carelessly shucks off her boots.

“Hey, babe. There’s food in the fridge if you’re hung-”

“Ngghhh, sleep,” Alex mumbles, grabbing Maggie’s hand as she walks by and pulling her up off the couch. Alex drags her to the bedroom, not letting go of Maggie’s hand as she collapses onto the bed, bringing her girlfriend tumbling down after her.

“Rough mission?” Maggie asks when she recovers from her sudden spill, sweeping Alex’s hair out of her face and helping Alex kick her pants off.

“Mmhmmm,” Alex whispers, eyes already closing as Maggie loops her arms around her waist, slowly tracing around a bruise forming on Alex’s hipbone. “Too much throwing. And punching. And moving.”

“Are you in pain? Should I go get some medicine or ointment or something?”

“No, this is nice, stay,” Alex says quietly, smiling sleepily. Maggie lets Alex tug her closer, running her finger’s through her girlfriend’s short hair and waiting until she’s sure that Alex is calmly asleep before letting herself drift off after her.

Alex missed dinner, and she didn’t grab much for lunch either, and she did spend a few hours running around downtown National City, so naturally, it’s not really surprising that she wakes up at around three in the morning, almost starving.

It’s dark and cold and she doesn’t really want to slip out of Maggie’s arms, but her stomach’s throwing a bit of a tantrum, and damn it, Alex wants food in this moment just about as much as Kara wants food in every moment. But Maggie’s comfortably asleep, so Alex squirms a little down the bed, gently uncurling Maggie’s fingers from her arm so that she can slip out of bed and pad quietly across the bedroom floor to the door.

So maybe she bumps into a table in the hallway and swears a little too loudly when she hears a book thump onto the ground, but she’s far enough away from her bedroom that Maggie is probably still fast asleep.

The light from inside the fridge hurts against the darkness of the room, but there’s pizza and mushroom soup sitting _right there._ But microwave is loud, and at this point Alex is still tired and just wants to eat and really doesn’t care. She goes for the soup first, but then decides that mushroom soup is really, _really_ bad cold. On the other hand, though, she’s more than happy to scarf down two slices of pizza just standing there with the fridge still open. 

There’s a half-empty bottle of beer resting on a shelf on the fridge door, so for good measure Alex takes a few sips of that just to take the last of the edge off from the fight last night, and maybe make getting to back to sleep a little bit easier.

Alex scans the fridge one last time, but decides that going back to bed on too full a stomach might not be a good thing. She nudges the fridge close, and thats when she turns around to head back to bed, just in time for the rapidly disappearing window of light to illuminate the edges of a silhouette standing just a few feet away from Alex.

She definitely didn’t hear anyone approaching, which is the reason Alex tries to give Maggie later to explain why she starts so hard that she stumbles back and knocks over several containers on the counter next to the fridge. Alex is pretty sure that she rams the bruise on the back of her arm into something, but she’s otherwise occupied trying to make sure that she’s not about to have a stroke from fright.

And Maggie. Maggie laughs for a solid five minutes, the sound filling up the darkness of the room. She laughs as Alex splutters indignantly, laughs even as she rushes to Alex’s side to make sure her girlfriend hasn’t hurt herself. She does stop to make sure that she hasn’t seriously spooked Alex, but that lasts for all of about ten seconds before she’s chuckling again. Maggie laughs under her breath even as Alex turns red because she’s a DEO agent and _she’s jumping at shadows in the dark, for god’s sake,_ and she even manages a few snorts even as Alex gives Maggie a playful shove before promptly slamming the bedroom door in her face.

“Babe! Come on, Alex, let me in.”

“Nuh uh, I’m not letting anyone who nearly gave me a heart attack into my bed tonight.”

“Alex! Please?”

“Should have thought about this before you snuck up on me.”

“I wasn’t actively trying to!”

“But you thought about it once you got there, didn’t you?”

“... maybe.”

“Goodnight, Sawyer.”

“Alex!”

“Night!”

But Maggie hears the humor in Alex’s voice, and laughs again as she makes her way back to the couch, flicking on the light so she can read for a while. Half an hour later, she makes her way back to the bedroom. Tries the door. Gets in.

Alex is curled up under the sheets, and Maggie doesn’t hesitate before slipping back in behind her, tugging the blankets back up over her girlfriend. 

“I thought I banished you to the couch,” Alex mumbles, rolling over into Maggie’s embrace.

“Yeah,” Maggie whispers back. “I’m sure you meant it, babe.”

Alex makes an incomprehensible noise back, and Maggie just smiles to herself, feeling Alex’s chin come to rest on the top of her head. 

“Sorry, by the way.”

“Sawyer, I’m trying to sleep here.”

And Maggie tightens her grip around Alex, because she wants her girlfriend to know what she’s here beside her, and even as she sleeps, she wants Alex to know that Maggie is there, wishing she could protect her girlfriend from all the shadows out there in the world that aren’t just a pretty, familiar face in the dark.

**Author's Note:**

> We'll just add this to the list of things where I just don't know what it is or where it came from and what happened... but if you like it (and I hope you do), then feel free to drop by my tumblr alexdxnverss to leave some prompts or requests or whatever in my inbox, and then, you know, maybe I'll actually write something where I know what exactly it is I'm doing :)
> 
> TWO DAYS (? it's past midnight idk what the actual day is but) UNTIL SUPERGIRL RETURNS FROM WAR YOU GUYS WHO'S READY I'M READY


End file.
